greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Abschiedsschmerz
Der Kreis schließt sich 'ist die zehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Hochzeitsgäste warten immernoch auf Bailey, während diese auf dem Weg in den OP ist, um Adele zu operieren. Leah teilt Ben mit, dass es etwas länger dauern wird. Nachdem Ben dies den Gästen verkündet hat, macht Meredith sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus, um Bailey zu helfen. Sie begibt sich mit Bailey in den OP, um Adeles Aneurysma zu operieren, während Webber auf der Galerie Platz nimmt. Eine ganze Motorrad-Gang kommt im Krankenhaus an. Einige der Mitglieder hatten einen Unfall. Die Anführerin Gasoline will sich nicht eher operieren lassen, bis sie weiß, wie es zu dem Unfall kommen konnte. Cristina und Owen benötigen mehr Leute, sodass sie April Jackson und die Anfänger anpiepen, die noch auf der Hochzeit sind. Sie fahren sofort ins Krankenhaus. Jo und Alex bleiben zurück, weil sie schon getrunken haben. Alex erzählt, dass er auch Pflegekind war und die beiden tauschen ihre schlechten Erfahrungen aus. Jackson und Stephanie befinden sich im OP und tauschen immer wieder vielsagende Blicke aus, bis Owen hereinplatzt und sich über den Patienten informieren lässt. Shane behandelt einen Biker, dem auffällt, dass April anscheinend Shanes Nähe sucht. Diesem ist das sehr unangenehm. Arizona schlägt Callie vor, sich auf ein Zimmer zurückzuziehen, um endlich wieder Sex zu haben. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Arizona noch nicht so weit ist. Callie hat Verständnis. Jo und Alex täuschen einen Streit vor, bis beide künstlich heulen. Der Mann an der Rezeption händigt ihnen daraufhin eine Zimmerkarte aus, nachdem sie ihm irgendeine Zimmernummer genannt haben. Alex und Jo sind so an ein Zimmer gekommen, ohne zu bezahlen. Bailey und Meredith stoßen in der OP an Adele an ihre Grenzen. Webber auf der Galerie hat jedoch eine Idee. Bailey und Meredith versuchen es mit Webbers Methode und haben tatsächlich Erfolg. Nach der OP begeben sich beide wieder zur Hochzeit, nachdem Meredith noch kurz bei Derek vorbeigeschaut hat. Gasoline ist währenddessen zusammengebrochen und wird von Cristina und Heather operiert. Bailey und Ben geben sich schließlich das Ja-Wort. Callie, Arizona und Meredith haben die Zeremonie verpasst und stoßen erst später dazu. Jackson und Stephanie sitzen im Auto und merken, dass sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen werden. Die beiden sind sich einig, dass sie nicht miteinander schlafen wollen, aber schließlich fallen sie doch übereinander her. Shane berichtet April, dass er nicht mit ihr schlafen wird. April ist entsetzt darüber, dass er dachte, sie wäre an ihm interessiert. Owen und Cristina haben die Scheidungspapiere erhalten und unterschreiben sie. Danach küssen sie sich. Auch Webber erscheint noch bei Baileys Hochzeit. Meredith erkennt sofort, dass Adele gestorben ist. Mit Tränen in den Augen beobachten die beiden Bailey und Ben beim Hochzeitstanz. Musik *'Speed the Collapse von Metric *'Trojans' von Atlas Genius *'Nothing to Hide '''von ''Diego Garcia *'Lightning Bolts '''von ''IKO *'What I Needed '''von ''Erin McCarley *'Kiss Me '''von ''Ed Sheeran *'My Funny Valentine '''von ''Angela McCluskey & Trypitch Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Things We Said Today bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Beatles. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres Trivia *Zufällig war der Hochzeitstag von Adele und Richard in einer Episode die ebenfalls nach einem Song der Beatles benannt wurde (Was zählt ist die Liebe) *Dies ist die letzte Episode, in der Loretta Devine als Adele Webber zu sehen ist. Intro Um ein Problem richtig und effektiv behandeln zu können, braucht eine Chirurgin so viele Informationen wie möglich. Also stellen wir Fragen. Fragen wie: "Wann haben die Schmerzen angefangen?", "Haben Sie diese Symtome früher schon mal gehabt?", "Gab es in Ihrer Familie ähnliche Fälle?", "Sind Sie zur Zeit sexuell aktiv?", "Sind Sie in letzter Zeit operiert worden?". Wenn die Patienten nicht Willens oder nicht in der Lage sind, diese Fragen zu beantworten, müssen wir ein paar Tests durchführen, um uns einen Einblick zu verschaffen. Bis wir die Testergebnisse haben, können wir nichts weiter tun, als abwarten. Outro Wenn ihr das nächste mal in einer Arztpraxis seid, denkt daran, man stellt euch all diese Fragen nicht aus Eigennutz, sondern weil man euch helfen will. Erzählt alles. Kleine Details sind nicht unwichtig, aus ihrer Summe ergibt sich die eigentliche Geschichte. Es besteht kein Grund zur Eile, nehmt euch die Zeit, die ihr braucht und fangt ganz am Anfang an. Zitate *Jo: Ich hatte keine Mutter. Ich hab in meinem Auto geschlafen. Und ja, ich hab 'n Vertrauensproblem. Dafür kann ich leider nichts. *Alex: Sie müssen aufhören so zu tun, als wären Sie der einzige Mensch mit 'ner beschissenen Kindheit. *Jo: Ach ja? Und bei wie viel Pflegeeltern waren Sie, bevor Sie in Ihren Wagen gezogen sind? *Alex: Ähh 17. Und ich zog nicht in mein Auto, ich fuhr in den Knast ein. *Jo: Hören Sie auf, mich zu verarschen. *Alex: Mach ich nicht. *Jo: Wirklich. *Alex: Und Sie können von Glück reden, dass Ihre Eltern Sie verlassen haben. So mussten Sie nicht mit ansehen, wie Ihre verrückte Mutter ein Messer in Ihren kleinen Bruder stechen wollte. *Jo: Na gut, das stimmt. Aber Sie sind nie mitten in der Nacht wachgeworden, weil ein paar Junkies an Ihrem Wagen gerüttelt haben und Sie nur beten konnten, dass die Jungs auf Stoffsuche gehen müssen, bevor sie die Scheibe einschlagen. *Alex: Nein, bin ich nicht, weil der Junkie mein Vater war, der keine Scheiben zerbrochen hat, sondern Finger. *Jo: Okay, waren Sie mal bei Pflegeeltern untergebracht, die Sie und 19 andere Kinder gezwungen haben, auf Feldbetten im Keller zu schlafen? Wo nachts die Türen verschlossen wurden und wer mal pinkeln musste, dem blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich im dunkeln einen der Eimer zu nehmen, die an der Wand hingen. Aber man sah sie nicht, denn hätte man das Licht angeschaltet, hätten die älteren Jungs einen festgehalten und den Eimer weggerissen. Und... *Alex: Oh Gott. Nein, war ich nicht. *Jo: Ich auch nicht! Das war eine Reportage. *Alex: Wie konnten Sie denn in Ihrem Wagen fernsehen? *Jo: Ich lebe inzwischen in einer Wohnung, Sie Trottel! en:Things We Said Today Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode